


Not A Crowd

by kuriadalmatia



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Kink Meme, Multi, One-Shot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Aaron flat out wants JJ. The lust-filled gaze is a "blink and you miss it" type. Aaron is fully committed to Dave, which is great and all that, but Dave? Well. He's always appreciated JJ. He's also always known JJ has somewhat of a thing for Aaron. And like Aaron, it's the "blink and you miss it." It was there when Dave first returned to the Bureau and still remains. There's been a few times when Dave purposefully kisses Aaron where she can see, just to watch the lust flare in her eyes and her hand drop to her crotch.</p><p>WARNINGS: threesome, explicit sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ansera's Kink Meme VI on LJ. Original prompt: http://ansera.livejournal.com/54137.html?thread=2782841#t2782841
> 
> "Because there isn't enough Hotch/JJ/Rossi. JJ always had have fantasies about it, but she never thought it could happen. Until now. I'd like for Hotch and Dave to be in an established relationship. Dave noticing how Hotch looks at JJ, and Dave himself feeling attracted to her too, he decides to do something, so they talk and invite JJ to join them. You can change the order of the characters, like Hotch and JJ together and Dave joining them or Dave and JJ together and Hotch joining them. It doesn't matter."
> 
> Unbetaed. I haven't written a threesome in a stupidly long time.

~~~~~~~

They've known each other long enough to recognize when a pretty girl catches one's attention. Dave's got the reputation for following up on it; the rumor that Bureau fraternization rules were written because of Dave's wanderlust is mostly true. (He shares co-credit with the then-section chief of division.) Aaron, however, admires from afar.

Polite. Chivalrous. Just like a Good Guy is supposed to be.

There are times when Aaron flat out wants JJ. The lust-filled gaze is a "blink and you miss it" type. Aaron is fully committed to Dave, which is great and all that, but Dave? Well. He's always appreciated JJ. He remembers his snarky line, "They didn't have that back in my day," after being introduced to the then communications liaison. He remembers the glower that Aaron aimed at him.

He's also always known JJ has somewhat of a thing for Aaron. And like Aaron, it's the "blink and you miss it." It was there when Dave first returned to the Bureau and still remains. There's been a few times when Dave purposefully kisses Aaron where she can see, just to watch the lust flare in her eyes and her hand drop to her crotch.

So when JJ's relationship with Will implodes in spectacular fashion (because everyone in the BAU is an overachiever in that respect), Aaron's attention becomes a bit more obvious. He still stays on the hands-off side of the professional boundaries, but Dave knows Aaron quite well.

What has been "hands off" is now "sort of" fair game. Sort of.

Because Aaron will never cheat on Dave.

But it's not cheating if the third party is invited.

At least, that has always been Dave's opinion.

And threesome works just fine as long as no one's jealous.

Plus, one of Dave's favorite fantasies involve JJ riding Aaron, which is followed by Aaron banging JJ while she sucks Dave's cock.

Oh hell, who's he kidding? He'll take any combination he can get.

The trick is approaching both parties.

~~~~~~~~~

Dave talks while he's having sex. Always has. Two of his three ex-wives were not fans, so he had to tame it down. With Aaron, he can pretty much say anything. Tonight? He's fucking Aaron hard from behind, Aaron gripping the headboard while Dave works his cock in time with his thrusts. He's saying all sorts of dirty things and Aaron's arching his back and moaning.

When Aaron gets close, Dave growls in his ear, "Would that be perfect? My fat cock pounding your tight ass while JJ's slurping your dick? Or maybe you're eating that sweet little twat of hers and she's comes all over your face? You'd like that, wouldn't you? Tasting her juices. Begging to ram your cock into her cunt because you like pussy as much as I do and, Jesus, you know she's gonna be a fantastic fuck …"

Aaron roars through his orgasm.

Dave isn't far behind.

It's not until their cleaned up and under the covers that Aaron rolls to his side. His eyes are dark. His disapproval is warring with his lust. Finally, the man says, "Talking about co-workers like that while we're having sex is inappropriate."

Dave grins wolfishly. "You came like gangbusters."

"That's not the point."

"It is the point, Aaron," he counters.

"I'm perfectly happy with what we have." The scowl grows deeper. "And I thought you were to."

"I am happy," Dave soothes as he pulls his lover closer. "You mean the world to me. Jesus, please believe that. I love you. That's not gonna change. It was just a thought. I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way she looks at us. If you're not interested in having her join us, then fine. I won't speak of it again."

Aaron relents a little, allowing Dave to stroke his hair. After a few moments, he asks tentatively, "She looks at us?"

"Why the hell do you think I like planting a big smooch on you where she can see us?" Dave chuckles. "Remember when we were making out in my office, after we made sure everyone had gone home? She came back to do something which included making deliveries to our offices. Swear to God she must have stood there for five minutes until you noticed her. While you were busy freaking out, I saw how close she was to shoving her fingers in her panties to get off."

Aaron pulls back and stares. "Dave …"

He grins widely. "Swear. To. God. Just like most men get off on seeing two girls together, some ladies like to see guys getting it on. She's one of them."

A few more moments pass before Aaron states, "I didn't freak out."

"Right," Dave snickers. "You didn't act like a teenager whose mommy caught him doing the deed."

That earns a thump to the shoulder and a glare. "We shouldn't have been doing anything in the office in the first place."

"As I recall, we were fulfilling one of your fantasies."

"And you think …" Aaron trails off, still glowering.

Dave kisses him. "I know. Just think about it."

~~~~~~~~~

Of the team, Dave and Aaron are the only ones who really get what JJ's going through. Cell phones make it a hell of lot easier to have a verbal showdown in private, but nothing can hide the redness of JJ's eyes, the way she twists her fingers together, or the crispness to her steps. She's trying her best to play everything off as "no big deal," but with a team of profilers? No one's going to buy it. However, they do allow her the illusion of it, and that sometimes is the only thing one can do.

Aaron is the only one who has been through the nasty custody battle bullshit game. The whole "it's too late for you to come over," or "I've already made plans to take him somewhere and I'm not going to change it." Dave is initially surprised that Will has taken this route; as a fellow LEO, he should have some understanding about the Job. Then, he adds in the factors that Will gave up his career for JJ, he moved to Virginia to be with JJ, and … well … yeah.

Men can be just as bitchy and ruthless as women.

They're on the flight back from a case in Park City, Utah when JJ calls Will to give her ETA. They left two hours late because of weather, and with the time zone change, she won't be back in DC until eight-thirty. It's not exceptionally late, of course, but apparently Will decides to be a dick about the whole thing.

JJ ends up in the lavatory with the door closed, having yet another argument. It's the loudest one they've witnessed yet, which is saying something with a door closed and the hum of jet engines. Everyone tries their best not to pay attention, but they are. They're also smart enough not to immediately rush to her side when JJ emerges with her phone gripped tightly in her hand. She's fighting so hard to keep it together; she holds herself to the same standards as Aaron did when he was dealing with this mess.

She stands at the threshold of the galley, staring blankly at the seats in front of her. Desperately wanting comfort but too proud to ask for it.

Aaron is the first to stand and offer her the seat next to the window and across from Dave. She wordlessly accepts it, sitting ramrod straight as Aaron settles next to her. Dave is reading a book; Aaron is working on paperwork. It takes a good ten minutes before JJ relaxes. She stares out the window, tears silently falling. Like Aaron, she cries prettily. Not may people can do that.

Dave pulls a clean, folded handkerchief from his breast pocket and slides it across the table to her before going back to reading. It's the stupid things that trigger sobs. Apparently the curmudgeon of the group offering a hankie is one of them. Aaron pulls her close and JJ bawls quietly into his suit jacket for a good five minutes.

As her tears subside, Aaron whispers loud enough that Dave can here, "Why don't you come home with us?"

She balks a little but then eventually nods. She murmurs 'thank you' as she dabs her eyes.

~~~~~~~

Jack is still at Jessie's for the evening, which is probably the only reason why JJ accepted Aaron's invitation. The two of them are sitting at the kitchen island watching Dave cook. Dave's usually not a jabberjaw, but he knows he has to fill the silence with something. So he lectures about homemade pasta sauce and his personal hatred of Chef Boyardee.

JJ laughs when she's supposed to, but it sounds watery. Usually, Aaron helps out in the kitchen, setting the table or making the salad or something, but Dave knows why he refrains. JJ's marriage (okay, technically she and Will aren't married but it's close enough in Dave's book) is a disaster and the picture of domesticity will not help out in the comfort department.

They eat a small meal and each drink only two glasses of a light, fruity red. JJ makes the obligatory noises about having to head home when Aaron asks, "Why don't you stay? It's late."

JJ's hands flutter (eerily like Reid's) as she makes the various excuses. She has her keys in her hand and her coat halfway on when Aaron delivers the deal-cincher. His voice is soft; he looks towards the door as he confesses, "I know what it's like to go back to an empty house."

It stops her cold. She stares at Aaron and then drags her gaze to Dave's. "I … I shouldn't."

"Let us take care of you," Dave tells her.

She's conflicted and unsure, but Aaron holds his hand out to her and meets her gaze. "Please."

And just like that, she's in Aaron's arms and he's holding her tightly.

It doesn't take much to shuffle everyone upstairs and get naked. There's nothing slow or teasing or reverent about it. They get JJ between them in the bed, Aaron kissing her and fondling her breasts while Dave works his way down so that he's between her legs and lapping at her pussy. She arches and cries out, one hand latching in Dave's hair while the other finds its way to Aaron's cock. Aaron moans and thrusts into her hand. Dave works two fingers into JJ's cunt and he works her swiftly to orgasm.

She shivers and shakes and keens. Aaron's murmuring how beautiful she looks as Dave crawls back up to the head of the bed. Aaron then leans over her to kiss Dave, alternating between sucking her juices from Dave's goatee to thrusting his tongue into Dave's mouth. JJ's now stroking them both, whimpering about how hot they look together.

"What do you want?" Dave asks huskily between kisses with Aaron. Neither of his bed partners answer, so he goes back to the original proposition he made to Aaron. "Do you want me fuck Aaron while you're sucking his cock?" She gasps and Aaron grunts. Dave can't help but smirk, "Or do you want to watch me suck him off?"

JJ's words are so soft, that he almost misses them. "I want to watch you."

"Fuck him or suck him?"

"Both."

Dave chuckles and it doesn't take much to get Aaron to roll on his back. The lube comes out next and quickly, Dave takes Aaron's cock in his mouth as he stretches Aaron's hole. He pulls out all the tricks, the ones that cause Aaron to arch and pant and beg for more. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see JJ working her clit and pinching her nipples.

He and Aaron don’t use condoms, so once he's got Aaron loose enough, he slicks up his cock. JJ's watching intently, fingers rubbing furiously. Dave positions himself before delivering a smoldering kiss to Aaron. Then, he pushes his cock into Aaron's ass. Aaron moans and slides his hand down to work his own dick.

JJ whines and she's now humping her hand.

"Sit on his face," Dave directs as he waits for Aaron to adjust to him. "Let him taste you first hand while you give him a handjob." Aaron reaches for her and soon, she's clambering on top of Aaron and facing Dave. He knows the minute Aaron starts to eat her out because her eyes widened and she pitches forward. Dave starts pumping into Aaron, she works Aaron's cock with her juice covered hand, and Aaron concentrates on pleasuring her.

Her hips grind against Aaron's mouth. She lets go of Aaron's cock as she grabs on to Dave's shoulders. Her gaze is wild and lust filled. "Fuck me. Please, please fuck me."

Dave nods and she slides off of Aaron. "Condoms are in the drawer," he tells her and indicates with his chin which one. While she scrambles to find them, he leans down and licks Aaron's face. "You okay with that?"

"God, yes," Aaron breathes.

Dave gets in a few more thrusts before sliding out. Aaron groans at the loss and it takes a few moments for him to roll to his knees. His cock is a dark red, precum dripping from the lip. JJ gets back into the bed, condoms in hand, and stares at Aaron's dick.

"Taste him," Dave orders and she doesn’t hesitate.

Aaron tangles his hands in her hair and guides her. She's a bit clumsy, but it's more do to odd angles and excitement than anything else. It doesn't last long. He pulls her off, eyes dark and intense. "On your back," he growls. JJ shivers and complies. Aaron rips open the packet and quickly rolls the condom on. He gets between her legs and cups one of her breasts. "Do you want me to fuck you while Dave is fucking me?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she babbles.

Aaron enters her with one swift motion. She cries out and wraps her legs around him. "Not so fast, sweetheart," Dave says as he moves her feet. He lines up, Aaron leans forward and down, and Dave pushes his cock back into Aaron. It's not as easy as porn films show it and it takes a few minutes to adjust weights and angles.

Finally, Aaron begins to move, thrusting forward into JJ and then back onto Dave's cock. JJ moans, "More," and pretty soon, they get their rhythm. The sounds are wicked and hedonistic. JJ begins whimpering, "So close, so close" so Aaron drives harder into her. She shouts as she comes.

Aaron doesn't slow down. He pounds into her and himself back on Dave. "That's it. This is what you need. A thorough fucking. Your pussy is so tight. God. So good." He looks over his shoulder. "Fuck me, Dave. Fuck me into her."

Dave obliges.

Aaron climaxes with a howl, his body shaking before he pitches forward. Even in his orgasmic state, he's careful not to crush the petite woman under him. Dave grabs Aaron's hips and jabs as hard as he can, his own relief so close it burns his veins. JJ's begging again, sounding like she's about get off yet again.

Dave takes over the commentary for Aaron, "She's s good fuck, isn't she? Look how easy it is for her to cum. Round two? Yeah. She's gonna ride my cock while you break in that virgin ass of hers."

"Yes! Yes!" JJ cries out and Aaron moans.

Three more thrusts and his climax finally hits. He yells because it's a powerful one. He yanks Aaron back with him as he settles on his haunches gasping for air. He peers over Aaron's shoulder. "Look at her," he whispers and Aaron nods. JJ's legs are spread wide, her pubic hair glistens, her nipples are hard, and her eyes are glassy. "Goddamn what a good fuck."

~~~~~~


End file.
